halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Wiki clean-up
Right, now that it's been decided that we're going to carry out the clean-up operation, I'm going to lay out the plan here. The Procedure Getting through all the articles will be time-consuming, it's relatively simple. If your sign-up has been approved and your name is on the team list below, then you can start whenever you have time. The entire operation will be run through this page and fortunately, there's no need for everyone to be present at the same time. But if you have signed up, please pull your weight and do as much as you can. To make it easy to understand, I will lay out the procedures in steps: #Everyone on the clean-up team will go through each page cluster in order from 1 to 53 (this is required to prevent the order from becoming out of place). We are to go through all pages in that cluster and check its length as well as whether the author is active or not. Please go through the pages by rows, starting with the bottom right article on the third column and working your way left, and then up one column on the right again, etc. This order is a must or the links in the clusters will not work properly. Every time you pause your part of the clean-up, write down the name of the page to the left the last one you checked, so someone else can continue where you stopped, starting with the article listed. #Check the author's name with the writer/under construction template. If the page doesn't have either template, check the page history to find the author's username. If the author's name on an article is unfamiliar, it's likely that they are either inactive or banned. Consult the list of users below to confirm if they're inactive or banned, (use Ctrl + F and type in their name to make it easy to find on this page). ##If the user's name is not on the list, check the author's contributions to see if they are banned. If so, add them to the banned users list. ##If the user's name is not on the list, check the author's contributions to confirm their last mainspace edit (set the namespace parameter to "(Main)"). If they have not edited since October 1st, 2012 (March 1st, 2013 if the user has less than 300 edits), then add their name to the inactive list. ##If the user's name is on either list, skip to step 3. #If an article has no content except a writer/under construction template, it is considered a blank page. If an article has no page sections ( Headers ), or multiple page sections with no content under them, or has an infobox and no content outside it, or it is otherwise under 10,000 bytes (use page history to check its length), it is considered a stub article. ##Stub articles are to be added to the "pages to be namespaced section", if the author is either inactive or banned. This step is necessary for admins as well, to keep a record of all pages that have been namespaced in the clean-up. ##Blank articles are to be added to the "pages to be namespaced section", if the author is inactive; if the author is banned, the blank article is to be tagged with . Admins may delete the article without the use of the template, but must add the same reason to the deletion summary. #If you see an article in a page cluster in italics, that means it's a redirect page. If your link redirects you to another page, do not touch the redirected page, as this will mess up the order of the assigned page clusters. Instead, click the link that will lead you to the redirecting page, mark it for deletion, and add it to the deleted red-links sections. The redirect page should be marked even if the user is active. If you want, you can fix all the articles that will be affected by checking WhatLinksHere. An admin will delete the redirect for you shortly. #If you are an admin on the team, you must devote some of your attention to moving and deleting the pages left on the list. ##After deleting a page, add the page name to the "deleted red-links" section using next to the red link, with the article name replacing the variable. ##Be sure to move pages without leaving a redirect. After namespacing an article, add the old page name to the "moved red-links" section and provide a link to the new article using Template:Namespace. #If you are on the team but not an admin, you must devote some of your attention to fixing all red links left behind by the page moves and deletions. Under the red-links section, add your name to a handful of articles on the list and work through them before you begin. Click "what links here" next to the articles with your name to see the list of affected articles. This task can also be done by admins, although this should be only if they have no more pages to move or delete. ##If you are fixing a red link to a moved article, revise all the red links on the affected articles with the namespaced link provided by the admin who moved the page. ##If you are fixing a red link to a deleted article, simply remove the brackets ([[]]) around the red links. ##Do not fix red links on userpages or user talk pages. All other namespaces are allowed. #Once you are done fixing all affected links to a page, cross out the old article name with , but do not take it off the deleted red-links list. #Whoever checks through the last page in a cluster, please cross out the cluster with , and move the "in-progress" text to the next cluster. #While cleaning up, please mark all your edits as minor to prevent flooding of recent changes. If you don't intend to make many edits outside your clean-up edits, you can set all your edits as minor by default in . #If you happen to spot any old non-stub articles that can be deemed NCF, be sure to tag them accordingly. #If you receive any form of communication from a user affected by the clean-up, redirect their attention to me, and I'll sort it out for you. As a final note, I'd like to thank the volunteers for their initiative and willingness to help, and I trust that you'll do your job well as we work our way through this colossal task. If you have any questions, you're always welcome to ask me on the IRC or on my talk page. Good luck. The Team The team is currently small, but more volunteers are always welcome. If you want to sign up, please do so here. If approved, your name will be added to the list below. Page moving/deleting * * * Link fixing * * * * Inactive/banned users Inactive * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Note: user has been active on the IRC within the last six months.) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (the following accounts are DiCinnoa's former accounts) ** ** ** ** * * * * Banned * ** * * * * * List of pages In-progress Page clusters Remember to start from the bottom right (third column) and work your way from right to left. If you do this wrong, you will mess up the order of the listed clusters. Don't forget to update the next article to be edited once you're done. Note: All stub or blank articles marked as the property of Grizzlei or CommanderTony should be tagged for deletion. *Cluster 1 — Complete *Cluster 2 — Complete *Cluster 3 — Complete *Cluster 4 — Complete *Cluster 5 — Complete *Cluster 6 — Complete *Cluster 7 — Complete *Cluster 8 — Complete *Cluster 9 — Complete *Cluster 10 — Complete *Cluster 11 — In-progress (Next article: THOR Weapon System) *Cluster 12 *Cluster 13 *Cluster 14 *Cluster 15 *Cluster 16 *Cluster 17 *Cluster 18 *Cluster 19 *Cluster 20 *Cluster 21 *Cluster 22 *Cluster 23 *Cluster 24 *Cluster 25 *Cluster 26 *Cluster 27 *Cluster 28 *Cluster 29 *Cluster 30 *Cluster 31 *Cluster 32 *Cluster 33 *Cluster 34 *Cluster 35 *Cluster 36 *Cluster 37 *Cluster 38 *Cluster 39 *Cluster 40 *Cluster 41 *Cluster 42 *Cluster 43 *Cluster 44 *Cluster 45 *Cluster 46 *Cluster 47 *Cluster 48 *Cluster 49 *Cluster 50 *Cluster 51 *Cluster 52 *Cluster 53 Pages to be namespaced *Vysar Tar 'Xztanee *VyThera *Vussa 'Kanie *Vulcan Team *Vtar 'Kakumee *Vrhyt 'Quhtr *Vrethrok *Vrekus Diblog *Voyage of the Amissa Fleet *Vote of Overturning *Vostrix III *Voromee State *Voromee Bloodline *Voro Kal Almai *Voro 'Tuyok *Voro 'Soramee *Vorenus (Flood12345) *Vor 070 *Vor'N-Ulu *Volus *Voltarian Trade Federation *Voln 'Cartyn *Volante Guast *Vol 'Olsamee *Voktra *Vokka *Voice of Sigma Octanus *Vod 'Koidam *Vlodimus *Vlamir "Legion" Argenta *Vladmire IV *Vladimir Rosponovitch *Vladimir Gorbachov *Vladimir-G032 *Vladimir-D358 *Vitika AI *Vitika *Vitani Caelius *Vistil Rognam *Visions of the Passed *Visa'Minamee *Virgil Vega *Virgil Vasquez *Vires 'Vadam *Vir Gaust *Viper-class Frigate *Vinn Reynolds *Vindictive Bias *Vindicator-Class Cruiser *Vinci *Vincent Paxton *Vincent "Vin" Jorgensen *Vile 1 *Viktor Spranovich *Viktor Reznov *Viktor Korolev *Vigu 'Keramee *Vigorous Machine *Vigilo *Victorin Sector *Victorin 8 *Victorin 5 *Victorin 11 *Victoria Wong *Victoria Sattin *Victoria-158 *Victor Team *Victor Jeong *Victor "Sparks" Garcia *Victor-B419 *Vickers *Vicissitude.rsr *Vice Admiral Daryll Thompson *Vice Admiral *Vi Lex *Vespera Honor Square Incident *Verses From Doisac *Verrocht *Verllan'a Cenduulas *Verinae *Verina Iweala *Veriimian Federation *Veriim *Vera 'Zenoree *Venus *Venturer-class Destroyer *Venture *Vengence of Truth *Vengeful One *Venerate Vanguard *Vendetta-4-Vexation *Venator *Ven *Velo 'Vadam *Vektonumus *Veila *Vega 'Soram *Veer Romar'ee *Vee London *Vedosa'Mekyn Article *Vector Thirteen *Vector Ghost Team *Vector "Man" Juran *Vay-class Battle Cruiser *Vavap *Vatu 'Garamee *Vasily Sergeyev *Vash *Vardunee Thelee *Varasa *Vania Morales *Vanguard Arms Model Z117 Special *Vanguard-Class Picket Frigate *Vangarian *Vanessa Harper *Vampirians *Vampirian Clans *Valor Team *Valor *Valkyrie Team *Valkyrie-class Frigate *Valkyrie *Valkira *Valiant-class Destroyer *Valiant-class Carrier *Valhallan Empire *Valhalla *Valeriy Mikovich *Vadam Keep *Vacusians *Vacusia *Vachtir Rose *V`Tah Hiraganee *VSV-G *VIN Caesar *VICTORIA *V'rom 'Hartee *V'rok Legion *Utzan 'Quasol *Uturuki *Utter Darkness *Utas Ryam *Uryt 'Cartynee *Urs System *Urban Response Team *Uprising (Planet) *Uprising *Uppland University *Unyielding Prophecy *Untrae *Unknown Covenant Commander *Universe WGB Weapons and Ordinance *Universe RRH/Rules *Universe RRH/Factions *Universe-Class Command Supercruiser *Universal Targeting Database *United Systems Alliance *United Republic of North America (RRH) *United Rebel Front (Repentance) *United Rebel Front (HellSpartan) *United Rebel Front (Aftermath) *United Planetary Union *United News Channel *United Nations Space Command and Sangheili Imperium Allied Empire *United Nations Space Command Emergency Priority Order 098831A-1 *United Nations Space Command (RelentlessRecusant) *United Nations Space Command (Nova) *United Nations Space Command (Norman-123) *United Nations Space Command (L3GION) *United Nations Space Command (EUK) *United Nations Space Command (Cultred) *United Nations Service-Issue Rifle *United Nations Headquarters *United Nations Colonial Congress *United Nations (UNSC Trooper) *United Interplanetary Federation *United Galactic Alliance *United Federation of Earth and Her Colonies *United Federation Space Authority *United Earth Defense Force *United Acacian Systems *Union Aerospace Corporation Station Lockheed *Union Aerospace Corporation Reach Research Facility *Union Aerospace Corporation Extreme Energy Superconducting Megacollider *Union Aerospace Corporation Citadel Complex *Union Aerospace Corporation Alpha Serpentis III Orbital Shipyard *Union Aerospace Corporation *Unified Earth Government (Nova) *Unified Earth Government (L3GION) *Unified Earth Government (IDK) *Unified Earth Government (Blackopsspartan) *Unified Charter of the United Nations Space Command *Unification Class Standard Battle Armour *Unidentified Planet *Ungo Waa *Unggoy Uprising *Unggoy Supreme Council *Unggoy Skirmish *Unggoy Resistance *Unggoy Republic *Unggoy Religious Civil War *Unggoy Militia *Unggoy (L3GION) *Unggoy-Trallk War *Unforgiving Merchant *Undying Truth *Under-barrel Assault Flamethrower *Ulysses Reynolds *Ulysses Alford *Ulysses-081 *Ultrilian *Ultranationalist Party *Ultraconserved sequences in sentient species are not ultraselected and are not active in development nor the adult *Ultraconserved genetic elements in sentient species confer cellular functions *Ultraconserved genetic elements exert their activities specifically through neural stem cells *Ultraconservation in the genomes of sentient species in the Orion Arm *Ultra on Deck (Achievement) *Ultor Corporation *Ulgada Zeato Layat *Ugra Typhon *Uasu 'Sojam *Uasp Erbomee *UVP-81194 Sniper Rifle System *UT3Rifle *USS/UNSC Alpha *USS *USR Strike of Salvation *USR Silenced Patience *USR Merciless Fate *UPSC Armour *UPSC/Ranks/Staff Sergeant *UPSC/Ranks/Sergeant Major *UPSC/Ranks/Sergeant *UPSC/Ranks/Second Lieutenant *UPSC/Ranks/Recruit *UPSC/Ranks/Private *UPSC/Ranks/Lance Corporal *UPSC/Ranks/First Sergeant *UPSC/Ranks/Corporal *UPSC/Ranks *UPSC *UNSN Odyssey *UNSC vs Covenant (Achievement) *UNSC ship armament *UNSC military organization *UNSC infinite reality *UNSC World Builder *UNSC Wonder *UNSC Wolf ATC *UNSC Wipe Your Tears *UNSC Winter Zephyr *UNSC William Wallace *UNSC Werewolf *UNSC Weaponry (L3GION) *UNSC Weaponry *UNSC Warrior's of The World *UNSC Warlock *UNSC Walls of Jericho *UNSC WMD Department *UNSC Volund *UNSC Voi *UNSC Vladmire *UNSC Vishnu *UNSC Vigilant *UNSC Vigilance *UNSC Victorious *UNSC Victorian *UNSC Veteran's Education Grant Act *UNSC Verona *UNSC Venturer *UNSC Vengeful *UNSC Vengance *UNSC Vehicles(XW3 AR3 L3GION) *UNSC Vanquisher *UNSC Vanguard *UNSC Valkyrie *UNSC Unto The Breach *UNSC Until We Fall *UNSC Universe *UNSC Unity *UNSC Tyr *UNSC Twilight Theory *UNSC Tundra *UNSC Tsunami *UNSC Triumphant *UNSC Tribunal *UNSC Traveller *UNSC Trafalgar *UNSC Tiger *UNSC Ticus *UNSC Thor's Hammer *UNSC Tempest *UNSC T-37 Muscular Gastrotoxin *UNSC Swiftsure *UNSC Surreal Light *UNSC Sunshine *UNSC Suburban Threat *UNSC Stymphalian *UNSC Striker *UNSC Strategic Weapons Command *UNSC Strategic Task Reconnaissance *UNSC Strategic Command *UNSC Steadfast *UNSC Star of God *UNSC Star Of The West *UNSC Stalker of Shadows *UNSC Spitfire *UNSC Spirit of Ragnarok *UNSC Spirit of Fire (L3GION) *UNSC Speed of Sound *UNSC Specwar Group 3 *UNSC Special Warfare Group SPARTAN *UNSC Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Service *UNSC Special Pathogens Section *UNSC Special Operations Strategic Command *UNSC Special Operations Command Sagittarius *UNSC Special Operations Command Procyon *UNSC Special Operations Command Perseus *UNSC Special Operations Command Indi *UNSC Special Operations Command Experimental Interrogation School *UNSC Special Operations Command Ceti *UNSC Special Operations Command Centauri *UNSC Special Operation Unit (UNSCSOU) *UNSC Spartan Milan *UNSC-Imperium Wars *UNSC-Frieden Remnants War *UNSAS *UNCS Athena *UN-UGR Conflict (Earth Rising) *UMF Supreme Commander *UMF President *UMF Major *UMF Light Major *UMF Light Lieutenant *UMF Light Commander *UMF Light Captain *UMF Lieutenant *UMF Elite Commander *UMF Corporal Major *UMF Corporal Lieutenant *UMF Corporal Commander *UMF Corporal Captain *UMF Commander *UMF Captain *UMFV Universe *UIG Herald of the Night *UGA Secret Operations *UGA Peacekeepers Corps *UGA Navy *UGA Colonial Defense *UGA Centurion *UGA Armored Corps *UGA Advanced Arsenal *UFSA ammunition *UFF *UEG astropolitics in the 26th Century *UEG Foreign and Colony Office *UEG Department of Defence *UEG Bureau of Investigation *UEDF Rank Structure *UCSR *UASRS52-S1 Sniper Rifle *UAS-2 Combat Shotgun *UAR-71 Battle Rifle *UAR-42 Assault Rifle *UAML-55 Missile Launcher *UAMG-94 Heavy Machine Gun *UAF-12 Flamethrower *UAC Defense Force *UAC Calabi-Yao Slipspace drive *UACDF Infiltrator *UA22 Carbine *UA120 Close Assault Weapon System *U-45 Unmanned Support Platform *Tír Nanóg *Tyxan ‘Waratar *Tyson Reeler *Tyroin Zuulu Simmin *Tyrlekgolo *Tyrant T-002 *Tyranak Disease *Type X Virus *Type II gunboat *Type AA25 Watercraft *Type 71 Covert Operations Transport *Type 70 Mining Transport *Type 62 Light Armored Vehicle *Type 55 Sniper Rifle *Type 55 Land Clearance Vehicle *Type 51 Carbine (Type 1 Modification) *Type 422 Chemical Sprayer *Type 421 Chemical Sprayer *Type 35 Main Infantry Rifle *Type 33 Light Interceptor Craft *Type 32 Revolver *Type 26 Directed Energy Rifle *Type 1 Silenced Carbine *Type 1 Plasma Sword *Type 1 Light Support Vehicle *Type 153 Rocket Launcher *Type 109 Heavy Transport *Type 1002 Marine Suppression Platform *Type-99 Anti-Infantry Walker *Type-97 Heavy Artillery Vehicle *Type-95 Assault Rifle *Type-93 Heavy Rail Gun *Type-90 Light Plasma Cannon *Type-8 Anti-Infantry Plasma Mortar *Type-87/A Imperial Energy Rifle *Type-85 Artillery *Type-83 Crusher *Type-83 "Lich" RRS *Type-82 Ghoul Artillery Platform *Type-80 Sniper Rifle System *Type-7 Beam Pump System *Type-7 Anti-Infantry Gauntlet *Type-77 Sniper Rifle *Type-74 Oni *Type-72 Reaver *Type-63 Support Weapon *Type-5 Stealth Ship *Type-5 Portable Energy Turret *Type-5 Energy Weapon/Hammer *Type-55 Dropship *Type-55/Improved Anti-Aircraft Artillery *Type-52 Ultra Ballistic Assault Platform *Type-52 Ultra-Heavy Assault Platform *Type-51 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform *Type-51 Fighter *Type-51 Directed Energy Rifle/Improved *Type-51 Carbine w/Guided Munitions Launcher *Type-50 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform *Type-4 Shrapnel Mine *Type-4 Pistol *Type-49 Mobile Ultra Heavy Assault Fortress *Type-48 UHAP *Type-48 Mobile Missile Launcher *Type-44 Assault Gun Carriage *Type-43 Atmospheric Superiority Aircraft *Type-42 Heavy Jiralhanae Directed Energy Rifle *Type-40 Asura *Type-3 Non Lethal Grenade *Type-3 Kinetic Cleaver *Type-3 Energy Axe *Type-37 Disc Launcher *Type-36 Darkspear Anti-Aircraft System *Type-34 Guided Munitions Launcher *Type-33 Explosive Munitions Rifle *Type-31 Rifle (XW3 AR3 L3GION) *Type-30 Rifle *Type-2 Gravity Scimitar *Type-29 Handgun *Type-29 Fast Attack Gunship *Type-299 Close-Quarters Assault Weapon *Type-28 Sniper *Type-28 Sangheili Combat Harness *Type-28 Double Barrelled Shotgun *Type-28 Assault Vehicle *Type-27 SAVIOR *Type-27 Night Support Aircraft *Type-27 Directed Energy Rifle *Type-279 Battle Rifle *Type-26 Directed Energy Rifle *Type-26 Directed Energy Pistol *Type-235 Carbine *Type-234 Assault Rifle *Type-230 Heavy Assault Weapon *Type-22 Plasma Flayer *Type-21 Gravity Weapon *Type-216 Grenade Launcher *Type-1 Projectile Organic Tissue Burning Droid *Type-1 Pistol *Type-199 Personal Assault Weapon *Type-18 Assault Rifle *Type-17 Light Assault Platform *Type-13 Sword *Type-121 Walker *Type-11 Towing Vehicle *Type-11 Excavation Gun *Type-11 Dual Spike Rifle *Type-11 Automatic Rifle *Type-10 Farming Vehicle *Type-10 Energy Weapon/Blade *Tyler S-410 *Tyler Neil *Tyler Denton *Tx1 Power Armor *Two For One (Achievement) *Twilight Team (Flood 12345) *Twilight-class Prowler Cruiser *Turquoise Team *Turon Medic *Tunnel Advance *Tukallus *Tuk *Tudikus *Tsyorecht *Tsubasa "Wing" Yamato *Truth of Lies *Troy MacTavish *Trooper Battle Armor *Trooper-Covenant War *Trooper *Tristan McWillis *Triproc Engineering *Triple Company *Trinty Map Pack *Trigo *Trey M. Coyne *Trey Albornóz *Trec'aul Queen *Trec'aul Monarch *Treaty of Kenya *Transmission XX931R-XX *Transit measure *Tranche Jastenon *Training Exercise *Trained Marine *Tracy *Tracking Office *Tower Team *Tourist Attraction (Achievement) *Tough Luck Skull *Touchdown (Level) *Tory-B086 *Torqu 'Solod *Toro 'Vadum *Tormentus *Torka 'Ilbonee *Tork *Torians *Torian Warships *Torian Warship *Torian Stinger *Torian Scavengership *Torian SMG *Torian LMG *Torian Gunship *Torian Dropper *Torian Carbine *Torian Battle Frigate *Torian Assault Rifle *Torak *Tora 'Moram *Tora *Topaz Team *Top of the Class (Achievement) *Top Secret PATRIOT *Top Four (Achievement) *Tony's Squad *Tommy Hunt *Tombmind *Tomas Navarro *Tom Porowski *Tokyo *Tokoda Valkon *Togu 'Borolee *Toca 'Inlenkee *Toby-329 *Tobias Fleming Shaw *To Hell and Back (TF Oscar FanFic) *To Glory *Tivin *Title 9 *Titanic-class Mining Ship *Titan-class Battleship *Titan-Class Flag Ship *Titan *Tiridus *Tirab *Tira *Timothy Harper *Timothy-D036 *Timeline of the Deathverse *Timeline of Universe WGB *Timeline of Universe RRH *Tim Kennedy *Tier S Amphibious Troop Carrier *Tier B Spear Gun *Tier 07 Drilling Station *Tier-Y Magnetic Accelerated Projectile Launcher *Tier-34 Directed Energy Rifle *Tiberius *Tiber River Plains *Thyris II *Thunderhead-class Heavy Frigate *Thunder Squad *Throughout Space *Three Nations Alliance *Threat Assessment UPU *Thrax 'Gigantor' Kriegor *Thoth *Thorax *Thomas Niko *Thomas Montgomery *Thomas Cooper *Thomas Binns *Thomas: Spartan-096 *This isn't war (Achievement) *This is murder (Achievement) *Third Sierra Regiment *Third Generation SPARTAN-II Project (ONI recon 111) *Third Battle of Sanghelios *Third Battle of Nexus IV *Third Battle of Kyoto Fortress *Third Battle of Installation 03 *Third Battle of Earth (Imperial Misanthrope) *Third Battle for Terra *Theta Squad *Theta Sierra Campaign *Theta (AI) *Thet 'Olsam *Theron Feh'Kaya *Thermopylae Colony *Thermal shielding *Thermal bomb *Thermal II *Theos *Thel 'Vadam (Lucario of the Gods) *Theia (RRH) *Thebes *The first Spartan IV *The Zaslon Company *The War for the Jericho System *The Voyage of Honor *The Vitika Era *The Vault *The Vanguard Fleet *The Unseen Path(Planetoid Shell) *The Unseen Path *The TumNur *The Triangle Offensive *The Transcendent Light *The Timebomb Effect *The Thrall *The Texas Duck *The Steal *The Sons of War *The Silence. *The Sihnja Campaign *The Seige of Cypress,Texas Part 2 *The Seige of Cypress,Texas *The Seekers *The Second Battle of Reach (FAT) *The Second Ark *The Sangheili Insurrection *The Sangheili Code of Honor, Blood, and Conduct *The Sad Sunshine *Thca 'Seladee *Thantarus *Thanix *Thanek *Test Subject ZA-394 *Test Subject XIV *Terry Jones *Terron Kiki Lekgolo *Terrestrial Revolution *Terrance Riley *Terrakor City *Terra Inc. *TerraTek Corporation *Terminus Universe *Terakus *Tera II *Tendaji-045 *Temura Heke *Temu Asano *Templar Program *Templar 001 - Ameilia *Templar - 002 Katrina *Tempest *Tempate:Kadangare Vehicles *Tempate:Granchio Military Buildings *Tellub *Tel Aviv *Tek'Malen Offensive *Tek *Teforn *Ted Dinsmore *Techchulus *Tech Officer *Tearing Destiny *Team Yankee *Team Valkyrie (Simon rjh) *Team Valkyrie (RelentlessRecusant) *Team Two-Three *Team Talwar *Team Tachi *Team Spatha *Team Reaper *Team Razor *Team Q *Team Odin *Team Mute *Team Murmillo *Team Loki *Team Jericho *Team Ida *Team Gamma *Team Falcata *Team Dusk *Team Cutlass *Team Contarius *Team Charlie *Team Bravo *Team Bayonet *Team Bastion *Team Apache *Te Union *Taxa Kehrom *Taurus Starship Industries *Taurus Sanghelli Co-Operation Industries *Taurus-class Biosuits *Tau Capricorni System *Tau'Ri Nation *Taskforce Delta *Task Force Phoenix *Task Force Oscar Essay *Task Force Oscar *Task Force Fury *Task Force 51 *Task Force 113 *Task Force *Task 7 - Highway Star *Task 6 - Into Enemy Territory *Task 5 - The Coming Flood *Task 4 - The Cistern *Task 3 - Innocence *Task 28- Counter Sniper *Task 27 - Suicidal Tendencies *Task 26 - Minister of Propaganda *Task 23 - Eye of the Prophet *Task 20 - Bounty Hunting *Task 18 - Anti Anti Air Gun *Task 17 - The Lost Ark *Task 15 - Lost Cat *Task 14 - Extermination *Task 12 - Contraband *Task *Tarom *Tarmfurm *Tarmakus *Tarmak's pack *Tarki Kolrynee *Tarfukh *Tarda 'Itamee *Tarasque-class heavy fighter *Tara 'Fulsam *Tar-Vanedil *Tantrum Quantum *Tantrum Ltd *Tantrum *Tano 'Killamee *Tanku Kreigor *Tankbuster Droid *Tank *Tanis *Tandem Succession *Taming the Lion (Achievement) *Taming of the Hunters *Tamasee State *Talwyn Apogee *Talon Team *Talon Company *Talober *Talinan Type Dropship/Heavy Fighter *Tales of the Grunts (IP user article) *Talahan V *Taktap *Tak Bikes *Taiyo *Tainted Sleep *Tahn Nex Jel *Tafarein *Tactical Infantry *Tactical Homeworld Evasion, Security Proficiency, and Integrated Assault Network Program *Tabarians *TWILIGHT Project *TT5 Anti-Tank Mine *TRAPAE Stealth Suit *TOW *TM-920 Electric Auto Canon *TITAN Program (Rollersox) *TITAN Program *TITAN-236 *TITAN-183 *TITAN-179 *TITAN-174 *TITAN-170 *TITAN-160 *TITAN-155 *TITAN-133 *TITAN-130 *TITAN-107 *TITAN-101 *TITAN-099 *TITAN-097 *TITAN-090 *TITAN-077 *TITAN-076 *TITAN-067 *TITAN-053 *TITAN-050 *TITAN-047 *TITAN-027 *TITAN-013 *TITAN-012 *TITAN-007 *TITAN-004 *TITAN-001 Cleaned up Moved red-links * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Deleted red-links and redirects * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *